Les Olympiades du Sanctuaire
by Fralipin18
Summary: Suite à une "merveilleuse" idée de Saori, les chevaliers, marinas, guerriers divins, spectres et dieux vont devoir participer à des olympiades Made in Sanctuary...
1. Chapter 1

La guerre contre Hadès était finie depuis un mois déjà. Tout le monde avait été ramené à la vie.

Cependant, les chevaliers d'or s'ennuyaient depuis l'arrêt des guerres. Non seulement ils n'avaient

plus rien à faire à part glander dans leur temples mais en plus, c'est que comme plus personne ne kidnapper Saori, ils devaient se la farcir à longueur de journée ! Et autant dire que les chevaliers d'or étaient unanimes à ce sujet : C'était mieux avant. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Athéna voyait ses chevaliers s'approcher de plus en plus de la dépression à force de ne rien faire. Aussi elle eu une « Excellente » idée… enfin une idée à la Saori quoi !

Elle chargea des gardes du Sanctuaire d'aller chercher tous les chevaliers d'or et de les faire se réunir dans la salle du Grand Pope afin qu'elle leur fasse part de son idée.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, tous les chevaliers d'or ainsi que le grand pope Shion étaient réunis. Saori commença à parler :

-Mes chers chevaliers, merci d'être venu, commença la déesse

-Bon abrège veux tu, la coupa Masque de Mort, j'ai pas que ça à foutre moi !

-Mécréant ! Grommela Shaka

-Hein ? Ou tu va les chercher ces mots sérieux ? Tu peux pas parler comme tout le monde non ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je suis l'homme le plus proche des Dieux, moi. D'ailleurs je perd mon temps à bavasser avec toi, maudit crustacé !

-Taisez vous tous les deux, s'énerva Saori, laissez moi finir. Bon je reprends, mes chers chevaliers. J'ai remarqué que depuis notre résurrection, vous avez l'air de vous ennuyer …

-Quelle brillante déduction, grogna Milo

-Et j'ai eu une idée sublime pour vous permettre de vous divertir un peu, continua la déesse sans se soucier de la remarque du chevalier du Scorpion

-J'ai peur là… fit Camus

-Mais non voyons ! Il ne faut pas avoir peur, je ne vais pas vous envoyer encore combattre. Non ! J'ai une bien meilleure idée, une idée qui va vous permettre de mieux vous connaître et de développer votre Esprit D'équipe.

-…

-Nous allons organiser les Jeux Olympiques du Sanctuaire !

-PARDON ?! hurlèrent en cœur les douze chevaliers d'or et Shion

-N'est ce pas une bonne idée ? Ca vous changera de ces stupides combats franchement.

-Je refuse, hurlèrent encore une fois en cœur toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, à l'exception d'Athéna bien sûr.

-C'est un ordre ! Annonça la déesse. Je vais vous expliquer comment ça va se passer : Vous êtes 13 avec Shion. Seulement vous n'êtes pas les seuls à participer. Non, loin de là. En fait, les chevaliers de bronze, certains chevaliers d'argent, les guerriers divins d'Asgard, les marinas de Poséidon ainsi que certains spectres d'Hadès se joindront à nous ! Ca va être génial, s'enthousiasma la jeune fille, et devinez quoi ? Les divinités telles que moi ou encore Poséidon et Hadès vont elles aussi participer !

Les chevaliers d'or étaient abasourdis par une telle preuve d'immaturité venant de la jeune déesse. Comment pouvait elle leur proposait de s'amuser ? Ils étaient des chevaliers d'Athéna, pas des moniteurs de colonies de vacances. Un jeu aussi puéril en plus. Non vraiment, ils comprenaient de moins en moins leur déesse. Mais ce qu'il les surprit le plus était qu'elle voulait qu'ils jouent à ce jeu stupide en compagnie des autres chevaliers de bronze et d'argent mais surtout avec leurs anciens ennemis. Ah la la, décidément quelle plaie cette déesse

Saori commença à leur expliquer le règlement de ces jeux olympiques :

-Les équipes seront composées de sept personnes chacune. Obligatoirement un chevalier de chaque rang plus un guerrier divin d'Asgard, un marinas, un spectre et une divinité. A la fin de chaque épreuve, une médaille d'or, d'argent et de bronze sera distribuée au « sportif » le plus méritant et à la fin, l'équipe qui aura gagnée le plus de médailles sera proclamée gagnante.

J'ai déjà former les équipes :

Première équipe : Jabu, Shina, Mû, Thor , Kaasa, Minos et Julian Solo en prime

Deuxième équipe : Shun, Orphée, Milo, Syd, Io, Eaque et Hadès !

Troisième équipe : Seiya, Argol, Masque de mort, Alberich, Krishna, Zelos et moi même

-Quoi ? l'interrompit Masque de mort, vous avez vu avec qui je suis ! Argol passe encore mais Zelos quoi ! Et en plus Saori…

-Tais toi ! Cria cette dernière, j'ai pas fini ! Je reprends donc :

Quatrième équipe : Shiryu, Misty, Shaka, Mime, Sorrento, Rune et … reste plus tellement de divinités… Bon ben on va mettre Hypnos

-Mais c'est de l'arnaque ! C'est déséquilibré, clama Masque de Mort, ils ont une super équipe et un dieu qui envoie du lourd. Alors que le dieu de mon équipe moi…

-Bon, tu va me laisser finir oui ? Alors :

Cinquième équipe : Ikki, Marine, Camus, Fenrir, Baian, Rhadamanthe et Thanatos

Sixième équipe : Hyoga, Jamian, Aphrodite, Bud, Kanon, Laïmi et Abel

Septième équipe : Nachi, Trémy, Saga, Siegfried, Isaak, Niobé et Eris

Bon alors : Aldébaran, Shura, Aiolia, Aioros et Dohko, choisissez chacun une équipe. Hagen et Myu iront dans les deux autres.

-Euh… je vais dans la deuxième équipe alors, dit Aldébaran. J'ai choisis au pif mais bon …

-Moi, je vais dans la sixième ! Rétorqua Shura, Mon Aphro d'amour, j'arrive !

-Allez, je prend la première équipe ! Hurla presque Aiolia

-Dans ce cas, je prend la septième, hésita Aioros

-Bon, ben je prend la troisième, dit Dohko

-Parfait, ajouta Saori. Hagen ira dans la cinquième équipe et Myu dans la quatrième.

Et c'est alors qu'entra dans la salle tous les autres participants de ces olympiades un peu spéciales qui se dérouleraient prochainement. En effet, Saori les avaient prévenus peu avant que ses chevaliers d'or la rejoignent et ils venaient enfin d'arrivés. Très vite, la jeune fille leur fit part de leurs équipes respectives et les groupes se formèrent.

-Les Olympiades se dérouleront cet après-midi, annonça Athéna, en attendant je veux que chaque équipe choisisse un capitaine et un nom d'équipe.

Après quelques grognements, les concurrents décidèrent enfin de s'y mettre sérieusement Voyons voir la première équipe…

JABU : C'est moi le chef !

SHINA : Non c'est moi

JABU : Bon d'accord mais à condition que tu veuille bien me prendre pour cheval

SHINA : Non mais tu m'a prit pour Saori ou quoi ?

JABU : Bon...c'est toi la chef… Vous êtes d'accord les autres ?

MU : Bien sûr

KAASSA : Je m'en fout

THOR : Mouais, je m'en fout aussi

MINOS : Pas moi ! Je ne veux pas que ce soit une femme la capitaine !

JULIAN : Allons mon ami…

SHINA : T'a dit quoi toi le marionnettiste à deux balles ?

MINOS : C'est à moi que tu parles, sale vipère ?

AIOLIA : Calmez vous enfin…

Et pendant que le marionnettiste des Enfers et la célèbre vipère du Sanctuaire faisaient agréablement connaissance, allons voir du côté de la deuxième équipe :

ORPHEE : Mes amis ! Qui voudrai être chef d'équipe ?

HADES : Moi, je dirais pas non

SHUN : Non, toi tu fait trop peur

HADES : Bon…

ALDEBARAN : Moi je dis…

SYD : On s'en fout ! C'est moi le chef et basta

IO : Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

SYD : Quelqu'un a une autre idée peut être ?

MILO : Je vois bien Aldé moi !

ALDEBARAN : Non ! C'est trop de responsabilités ! Eaque, toi qui parles pas, choisi entre nos volontaires

HADES(pense) : Parfait, Eaque m'est dévoué. Il me choisiras certainement.

EAQUE : Orphée, ça sera toi !

HADES : Tu m'a trahis Eaque !

EAQUE : Mais non, patron. Mais vous avez pas l'air enchanté de vous portez volontaire tout à l'heure alors…

HADES : Bon chut… Ce sera donc Orphée

Allons espionner un peu la troisième équipe :

ALBERICH : Il va de soit que ce soit moi le chef

M.D.M : N'y compte pas trop avec ta tête de barbapapa

ALBERICH : Tu va payer pour m'avoir insulter !

ZELOS : C'est moi le meilleur ! Maîtresse Pandore l'a dit elle-même.

M.D.M : Toi, reste dans ton coin le crapaud !

ZELOS : Oui chef ! Pas peur…

M.D.M : Tu vois, il a dit lui même que c'était moi le chef

ALBERICH : Tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour être capitaine

DOHKO : Je suis intelligent moi !

ARGOL : On s'en fout, laisse les se disputer, c'est trop drôle

DOHKO : Tu n'es pas un gentil garçon, toi

ARGOL : Ton cher dragon disait la même chose

DOHKO : Quoi ? J'entends rien. Je deviens sourd avec l'âge...

ARGOL : Je vois ça

SEIYA : Dites, c'est quoi des Olympiades ?

KRISHNA : Mon Dieu tout puissant ! Qui est ce gamin ignorant ?

ALBERICH : Suffit ! Je te lance un défi, Masque de mort, le gagnant sera chef d'équipe

SEIYA : On nous demande pas notre avis à nous ?

M.D.M : Non Seiya ! Très bien j'accepte ton défi Alberich

Quel va donc être le défi d'Alberich ? Passons d'abord voir les autres équipes. Du côté de la quatrième…

SHIRYU : Bon on va faire vite, qui veut être capitaine ?

MISTY : Moi

MIME : Moi

SORRENTO : Moi

RUNE : Moi

MYU : Moi

HYPNOS : Moi

SHIRYU : Je vois que tous les membres de notre équipe voudraient être capitaine… Ca va être dur de choisir. Ah tiens, non ! Shaka ? Tu ne veux pas être chef d'équipe ?

SHAKA : Ô Bouddha...

SHIRYU : Bon ben ça sera Shaka alors !

SHAKA (qui vient juste de sortir de sa méditation) : Vous me parlez ?

Les différentes équipes étaient toujours en train de chercher un capitaine. Certaines d'entre elles rencontraient d'ailleurs de gros problèmes pour choisir qui dirigera leurs équipes…

Du côté de la cinquième équipe :

THANATOS : Bon, comment va t-on appeler notre équipe ?

RHADAMANTHE : Il faut d'abord trouver un capitaine non ?

THANATOS : Ce n'est même pas la peine de réfléchir à ça…

RHADAMANTHE : Comment ça ?

THANATOS : Le rôle du chef m'est déjà attribué, voilà tout

RHADAMANTHE : Hein ? Mais t'a décidé de ça tout seul ?

THANATOS(prend un air effrayant) : Tu as à redire là dessus ?

RHADAMANTHE : Non c'est bon…

BAIAN : Et sinon, pourquoi personne n'a l'air content de participer ? Moi je trouve cette idée géniale !

MARINE : Mouais mais toi t'es bizarre de nature

BIAN : Si tu le dis, ma belle

MARINE : Heu… ouais…

FENRIR : Ikki ? T'es d'accord pour que ce soit Thanatos le capitaine ?

IKKI : Je participerais pas moi

HAGEN : Mais pourquoi mon pote?

CAMUS : Bon, vous pouvez pas baissez d'un ton ? Y en a qui essaient de lire…

IKKI : Ca me saoule déjà, je me casse

HAGEN : Mon pote tu vas ou ? Mon pote ? Hey mon pote ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? T'es là ? Et oh ! Je te parle ! Mais t'a perdu ta langue ou quoi ?

CAMUS : Mais il va se taire ou pas ?!

Laissons Hagen parler tout seul et Camus au bord de la crise de nerf et allons voir du côté de l'équipe suivante

BUD : Muhahahahaha

SHURA : Ben qu'est ce qu'il a ?

BUD : Muhahahahaha

APHRODITE : Tu devrais pas rigoler comme ça mon chou, ça te ride le visage

BUD : Muhahahahaha

KANON : Bon tu vas nous dire ce que t'a à la fin ou on commence à chercher le capitaine sans toi !

BUD : Muhahahahaha je suis pas dans la même équipe que mon frère

HYOGA (inquiet pour la santé mentale de son coéquipier) : Et… c'est ça qui te fait rire comme ça ?

BUD : Ben ouais. Ca veut dire que je vais enfin pouvoir prouver que c'est moi le plus fort de nous deux… Muhahahahaha

LAIMI : On cherche le chef d'équipe ?

JAMIAN : Je veux le faire

KANON : Et tu vas servir à quoi toi en tant que capitaine ?

JAMIAN : Et bien je peux contrôler les corbeaux

HYOGA : Super utile ça

JAMIAN : Ca t'impressionne hein gamin

HYOGA : Hihihi oui très

BUD : Muhahahahaha

SHURA : J'en peux plus…

Laissons Bud à son délire… Dernière équipe :

SIEGFRIED : Bon, j'ai bien observé les autres équipes et j'ai vu à quel point il était difficile de choisir correctement son capitaine. Aussi, afin que l'entente entre nos membres se passe pour le mieux, je trouve nécessaire que chacun de nous avance les arguments qui le poussent à se proposer en tant que capitaine

NIOBE : J'ai pas tout compris de ce qu'il a dit mais en tout cas, moi j'aimerais être capitaine pour tout gagner

SIEGFRIED : Ce n'est pas une raison ça ! C'est de l'égoïsme pur et dur. Tu me déçois mon ami. Et toi Eris, pourquoi veux tu être capitaine ?

ERIS : Quelle question ! Pour gouverner le monde bien sûr

SIEGFRIED : Tu confonds tout. Toi, Isaak ?

ISAAK : Ca claque le titre de « Capitaine » pour séduire les meufs

SIEGFRIED : Pour ça?! Mais qui m'a fichu des andouilles pareilles ?

NACHI : Tiens, il en perd sa politesse

SIEGFRIED : Veuillez m'excusez… Bon toi Nachi, je te demanderai pas pourquoi tu veux être capitaine, tout le monde s'en fout !

NACHI : C'est pas cool ça

SIEGFRIED: Trémy, pourquoi voudrai tu être capitaine ?

TREMY : Je sais pas

SIEGFRIED : Mouais … et toi Saga ?

SAGA méchant : Pour gouverner le monde !

ERIS : Copieur

SAGA : Copieuse toi même sale [Censuré] de [Censuré]

SIEGFRIED : … Aioros, je t'en conjure, réponds sérieusement : Pourquoi voudrai tu être capitaine

AIOROS : Pour faire gagner mon frère

SIEGFRIED : Tu es au courant que ton frère n'est pas dans notre équipe ?

AIOROS : Oui bien sûr ! Mais si je suis capitaine, je pourrai m'arranger pour que notre équipe perde et ainsi faire gagner celle de mon frère et… OUPS

SIEGFRIED : Ou suis-je tombé ?

Saori va à présent aller dans chaque équipe pour voir qui est leur capitaine...

Elle commence son tour des équipes et va vers le premier groupe :

SAORI : Alors, vous avez fait votre choix ?

MINOS(avec plein de griffures sur le visage et un œil au beurre noir) : Ouais ça sera Shina

SAORI : Très bien ! Shina, choisissez un nom pour votre équipe

SHINA : Les vipères !

MINOS : Hein mais ? On se concerte pas ?

SAORI : Non, c'est le capitaine qui choisis le nom seulement

MINOS : 'tain

SHINA : T'en a pas eu assez toi ?

MINOS : Je me tais, je me tais

SAORI : Bien et vous l'équipe 2, qui est votre capitaine ?

HADES : Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ça sera Orphée

SAORI : Orphée, le nom de votre équipe ?

ORPHEE : Les Dorémi

SYD : Quoi ? C'est quoi ce nom ?

ORPHEE : Des notes de musique bien entendu

SAORI : Equipe 3 ?

MASQUE DE MORT : Grrrr c'est Alberich…

ALBERICH (rire mesquin) : Et oui

M.D.M : Mais t'a vu ton défi toi aussi

ALBERICH : Sois pas mauvais joueur, t'a perdu et j'ai gagné c'est tout

M.D.M : Je m'excuse mais quand on propose à quelqu'un comme moi un défi sur : « Les mondes magiques de Disney », tu comprendra que je serais pas gagnant

ALBERICH : Dommage pour toi

M.D.M : D'ailleurs, t'avais l'air de bien t'y connaître sur ce sujet

ALBERICH (tout rouge) : Mais… pas du tout…

SAORI : Bref, Alberich, quel est le nom de votre équipe ?

ALBERICH : Ca sera : « Alberich et les losers »

M.D.M : Hein ? Non mais tu rêve !

SAORI : Parfait, équipe 4 ?

SHIRYU : Shaka

SHAKA : Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

SAORI : Shaka, le nom de votre équipe ?

SHAKA : Mujhē yaha samajha nahīṁ āyā *

TOUTE LA QUATRIEME EQUIPE ET SAORI : Hein ?

SHAKA : ?

SAORI : Bon… Ca sera donc l'équipe des Mujhē yaha samajha nahīṁ āyā . Ouais ! J'ai réussi à le prononcer correctement

SHAKA : Mais de quoi parlez vous enfin ?

SAORI : … équipe 5 ?

THANATOS : C'est moi

SAORI : Le nom de l'équipe ?

THANATOS : Pourquoi pas l'équipe des Enfers ?

SAORI : Tout le monde est d'accord ?

RHADAMANTHE : Oui, Oui

SAORI : Parfait, on gagne du temps… équipe 6 ?

SHURA : Ben… à vrai dire… on n'y a pas réfléchit

SAORI : Pfffff bon ça sera Bud

SHURA : Non, pas lui !

BUD : Muhahahahaha

SAORI : Bud ?

BUD : Muha… oui ?

SAORI : Le nom ?

BUD : L'équipe : « Je-vais-t'écraser-andouille-qui-me-sert-de-frère »

SAORI : Original comme nom

BUD : Muhahahahaha

SAORI : Et pour finir l'équipe 7 ?

SIEGFRIED : Étant donné que personne dans notre équipe n'avait de motivations satisfaisantes pour devenir capitaine, ce sera moi

SAORI : Ok et le nom de l'équipe ?

SIEGFRIED : Aucune idée

SAORI : Aidez le, équipe 7

ERIS ET SAGA : Les Dieux vivants !

SIEGFRIED : Les Dieux Vivants ?

SAORI : Parfait. Nous avons donc : L'équipe des Vipères, L'équipe Dorémi, L'équipe Alberich & les losers, L'équipe Mujhē yaha samajha nahīṁ āyā machin chose, L'équipe des Enfers, L'équipe Je-vais-t'écraser-andouille-qui-me-sert-de-frère et l'équipe des Dieux Vivants … Vous êtes très créatifs sur les noms. Enfin, j'ai une triste nouvelle a vous annoncer : Comme je participe moi même à ces Olympiades, il fallait quelqu'un pour présidait les épreuves. Seulement, Tatsumi étant à l'hôpital pour se faire retirer l'appendicite (Oui je sais que ça vous intéresse), personne ne peux remplir ce rôle. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je n'annulerait pour rien au monde ces Olympiades. Aussi, Shion je compte sur toi.

SHION : Quoi ?

SAORI : Tu présideras toi même les épreuves

SHION : Cool

SAORI : Néanmoins, il vous faut du temps pour vous préparer. Je reporte donc les Olympiades à demain. Profitez en pour mieux faire connaissance entre équipes. Sur ce…

* « Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien » en Hindi


	2. Première épreuve !

Le lendemain arriva et toutes les équipes s'étaient réunies pour participer aux Olympiades. Quand elles arrivèrent dans les Arènes du Sanctuaire, tout le monde fut surpris de voir les changements qui s'étaient opérés dans leur chère arène. Shion, lui, était installé sur un siège en hauteur. Il attendit que toutes les équipes soient réunies au centre pour commencer à expliquer comment la première journée des Olympiades allait se passée. Une fois que se fut le cas, il commença :

SHION : Bon j'ai la flemme de faire un discours de remerciement et tout le tralala alors on va direct parler des épreuves. La première épreuve sera une épreuve de gymnastique ! Chaque équipe est libre de choisir le membre qui la représentera lors de cette épreuve.

Équipe « Vipères »

MINOS : Shina, t'es la seule fille alors c'est toi qui t'y colle

SHINA : T'es vraiment un macho toi

MINOS: J'assume… Aïe

SHINA : Ca t'apprendra

JULIAN : Moi je vois bien Jabu avec un juste corps

JABU : Ouais c'est vrai que ça m'irait bien

JULIAN : C'était de l'ironie rassure moi

JABU : Ben…

JULIAN : …

AIOLIA : Ce sera donc Jabu

Equipe « Doremi »

MILO : Shun, tu devrais le faire

SYD : C'est vrai. T'es tellement effémine que ce sport est fait pour toi

ORPHEE : Arrêtez un peu avec vos préjugés

MILO : Ben quoi ? Tu veux peut être prendre sa place Orphée ?

ORPHEE : Shun sera très bien dans ce rôle

IKKI(qui surveillait la scène) : Non mais Oh ! Si vous choisissez Shun pour ce rôle vous aurez à faire à moi ! (Il repart)

IO : Bon pas Shun… Personne veut le faire j'imagine

VOIX : Si moi

IO : Ah c'est cool ça ! (il se retourne pour voire qui à parler et…) Aldebaran !

ALDEBARAN : J'adore la gym

Equipe « Alberich & les losers »

SAORI : Je veux le faire, je veux le faire

ALBERICH : Tu es sûre ? Car je pense que notre cher Masque de Mort se ferais un plaisir de le faire à ta place

M.D.M : Quoi !?

SAORI : Non, je veux le faire

ALBERCIH : Bon… d'accord

Equipe « Mujhē yaha samajha nahīṁ āyā »

SHIRYU : Misty… j'imagine que tu serais ravi de faire cette épreuve ?

MISTY : Non !

SHIRYU : Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?

MISTY : C'est évident voyons. On ne peut faire qu'une épreuve chacun. Moi, je veux faire celle du concours de beauté

RUNE : Mais t'es complètement c** ou quoi ? De une, on peut faire autant d'épreuve que l'on veut et de deux on est dans des Olympiades et pas dans des soirées pyjamas de gamines ou on se fait des concours de beauté pour pas s'ennuyer

MISTY : Désolé je t'écoutais pas, j'étais concentré sur mon rouge à lèvres… tu disais ?

Rune se met alors dans une colère folle et déverse un flot d'insultes que je n'écrirai pas

HYPNOS (choqué) : Dire qu'il travaille chez nous… Rune, tu vas finir par te prendre un blâme si tu continue à offenser les plus jeunes. Regarde Myu, il est tout retourné le pauvre. (A Myu) T'inquiète pas mon petit papillon, le vilain monsieur va se calmer

MYU : Non mais tu me prends pour un gamin ou quoi ?

HYPNOS : Mon Dieu ! Il a dit ses premiers mots ! Thanatos, viens voir !

SORENTO : Thanatos n'est pas dans notre équipe…

MYU : Mais laissez moi tranquille

SHIRYU : Bon, pour en revenir à l'épreuve

SHAKA : C'est bon, je vais le faire

SHIRYU : Hein ? Mais Shaka… tu sais que c'est une épreuve de gym ?

SHAKA : Oui et alors ?

SHIRYU : Non rien. C'est d'accord Shaka

Equipe des Enfers

THANATOS : Baian, ce sera toi !

BAIAN : Bah pourquoi ?

THANTATOS : J'ai dit : Baian ce sera toi !

BIAN : D'accord mais pourquoi ?

THANATOS : Je ne me répéterai pas

RHADAMANTHE : Un conseil : Obéis

BIAN : Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne

THANATOS : Tu me désobéis… Très bien puisque tu refuse de m'écouter, je vais te donner une bonne raison pour ne pas pouvoir participer…

RHADAMANTHE : Hé l'hippocampe, fais attention

BIAN : ?

THANATOS (commence à préparer une attaque)

BIAN : Ok, Ok c'est bon je vais le faire

THANATOS : Bien

Equipe « Je-vais-t'écraser-andouille-qui-me-sert-de-frère »

HYOGA : Aphro, tu le fait non ?

APHRODITE : Pas possible mon chou, je veux pas me casser un ongle moi

SHURA : Ouais ! Mon Aphro choupinet d'amour à raison

KANON : Comptez pas sur moi les gars

LAIMI : Ni sur moi, c'est la honte cette épreuve

KANON : J'ai une idée… Hey Bud, tu savais que le représentant de l'équipe Dorémi sur cette épreuve ça sera Syd ?

BUD : Quoi ? Muhahahahaha je vais l'écraser !

JAMIAN : Tu le fait alors ?

BUD : Évidemment ! C'est moi et moi seul qui battrait cet imbécile ! Muhahahahaha

Equipe « Les Dieux Vivants »

SIEGFRIED : J'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous m'avez fait choisit ce nom pour notre équipe. Que vas t-on penser de moi ?

ERIS : Relax

SIEGFRIED : Eris, aurais tu la bonté suprême de faire cette épreuve ?

ERIS : Compte pas sur moi ou sur l'autre Schizo. Nous on vous commande

SAGA : Moi aussi je vous commande

ERIS : C'est bien ce que j'ai dit

SAGA : Pardon ?!

SIEGFRIED : Calmez vous c'est bon. Aucun de vous deux ne fera cette épreuve. Je vais encore devoir me porter volontaire pour éviter la guerre entre nos membres ou quoi ?

ISAAK : Ouais

NACHI : Tout à fait

AIOROS : T'a tout compris à la vie, mec

TREMY : Fais ce que tu veux

SIEGFRIED : C'est bon, j'ai compris

Maintenant, l'épreuve de gymnastique allait pouvoir commencer. Les participants (Jabu, Aldébaran, Saori, Shaka, Baian, Bud et Siegfried) étaient tous vêtus de magnifiques petits juste-corps très très très moulants et allaient pouvoir commencer. Les autres membres de leurs équipes étaient, eux, restés dans les tribunes. Shion avait cependant décider d'inviter des amis de nos protagonistes. Et donc arriva Ban, Geki, Ichi, Miho, Seika, Flamme, Hilda, Thétis, Pandore ainsi que tous les autres spectres d'Hadès qui ne participaient pas. En voyant Hilda, Siegfried vira soudain au rouge pivoine.

SIEGFRIED : Princesse Hilda…

HILDA : Siegfried, cette tenue te va à ravir, j'espère que tu la mettra plus souvent à Asgard !

Siegfried, qui à ce moment là eu vraiment honte, ne trouva rien à dire. Bud, quand à lui, fut pris d'une immense colère quand il découvrit que le représentant des Dorémi était Aldébaran (qui était vraiment ridicule en tenue de gymnaste, il fallait le dire) et non Syd. Saori était toute excitée à l'idée de montrer à tout le monde qu'elle avait fait de la gym à l'âge de six ans et Jabu, à qui les collants allaient très bien c'est vrai, essayer en vain de draguer cette dernière. Shaka, lui n'avait pas l'air de ressentir la moindre honte quand à ces vêtements. Il avait même l'air content de participer. C'était décidément très bizarre. Baian se faisait tout petit. A cet instant, Masque de Mort remercia le ciel (plus indirectement Saori mais ça lui aurait fait mal de l'avouer) que Saori se soit porter volontaire. Sinon, il savait qu'Alberich l'aurait forcé à participer. Et il préférait encore lécher les pieds de Saori et d'Alberich en même temps plutôt que de porter cette tenue. Shion commença donc à expliquer le dénouement de l'épreuve :

SHION : Bon, comme je connaît pas les règles de l'épreuve de la gym aux Jeux Olympiques et que j'ai la flemme de chercher, vous nous montrerez chacun votre tour une performance et je jugerai de la meilleure. Saori, tu commence.

SAORI : Youpiiiiiii ! Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir.

Et sur ce, la jeune fille se mit à faire...un grand écart.

SHION : Mouais, c'est passable. Suivant, Bud

Bud, lui, qui ne savait pas faire grand-chose, fit une roulade avant

SHION : Suivant, Jabu

Jabu se mit alors à danser sur la pointe des pieds comme une petite ballerine

SHION : On est pas aux petits rats de l'opéra ici ! Suivant, Aldé

Aldébaran tenta de faire le poirier sauf qu'il retomba et cassa par la même occasion le plancher

SHION : Mais c'est pas vrai ça. Suivant, Siegfried

SIEGFRIED : J'ai pas très envie, là

SHION : Dépêche toi

SIEGFRIED : Bon…

Mais Siegfried n'avait pas remarquer que son juste-corps était troué légèrement sur son derrière. Aussi, quand il fit une magnifique roue suivit d'une prestation à la poutre, le trou s'agrandit un peu plus. Bien évidemment, les spectateurs y compris Hilda n'en perdaient pas une miette. M.D.M, dans un élan de bonté, hurla alors à Siegfried ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce dernier vérifia ses dires et quand il s'aperçut que c'était la vérité, s'évanouissa de honte.

SHION (encore à moitié mort de rire) : Bon… hihihi… suivant Baian

Baian voulu se dépêcher afin que ce terrible moment passe plus vite. Seulement, dans sa précipitation, il se prit les pieds dans un tapis au sol qui était mal mis et se vautra littéralement.

SHION : Dernier participant… Vas y Shaka

Tout le monde se préparer pour lâcher un fou rire. Il faut dire que voire Shaka en tenue de gymnaste était assez marrant. La plupart des spectateurs présents dans la salle s'attendaient à ce que Shaka se loupe complètement. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas. En effet, Shaka enchaîna performance sur performance allant des barres parallèles aux gracieux sauts de chat. Bref, on aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

SHION (encore sous le choc de la prestation de Shaka) : Je déclare cette première épreuve finie. Passons à l'attribution des médailles. La médaille de bronze sera attribuée à Saori, la médaille d'argent à Siegfried et la médaille d'or à … Shaka !

SAORI : Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai seulement la médaille de bronze ? J'ai fait de la gym quand j'avais six ans moi !

HILDA : Bravo Siegfried, Asgard est fière de toi

SIEGFRIED(toujours évanoui de honte suite au petit accident de tout à l'heure) : …

SHIRYU : Bravo Shaka, je savais qu'il fallait le laisser faire cette épreuve.

SHION : Bon…Pour l'instant, l'équipe Alberich & les losers ont un total d'1 médaille de bronze, l'équipe des Dieux Vivants à une médaille d'agent et l'équipe machin truc en hindi à une médaille d'or. Les autres équipes n'ont aucune médaille. On se retrouve demain pour la prochaine épreuve qui sera … Vous verrez bien !


End file.
